Pacar Halu
by Meltavi
Summary: Hanya bercerita tentang Taufan dan pacar barunya. "Aku udah punya pacar. Mau tau siapa?"/ "WHAT! Fan, kau mengkhianatiku? Teganya!". Drabble.


"**Pacar Halu**" **by Meltavi**

**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studios**

**Warn : AU!HighSchool, Humor garing kriuk nyes, typo, gaje, banyak kata gak baku, alur ga keruan, dll**

**Enjooooooy!**

**Happy Reading!**

.

.

.

"SAMLEKUM EPERIWAN!"

Seruan lantang Taufan disusul pintu yang dijeblak terbuka olehnya membuat perhatian teman-teman satu kelasnya menoleh padanya yang tengah senyam-senyum nggak jelas. Setelah tahu bahwa Taufan yang datang, mereka menggelengkan kepala dan melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing. Taufan yang merasa tidak dipedulikan menurunkan bibirnya dramatis, kakinya melangkah menuju mejanya yang dekat dengan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying.

"Yak! Mantap slur! Gaspol!" Gopal asyik dengan PUBG-nya. Taufan melihatnya sebentar, sebelum beralih pada dua teman ceweknya yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Nah, kalo ini tinggal dibagi dua aja deh. Jadi hasilnya 28," ujar Yaya, membuat Ying yang memang tengah diajari mengangguk-angguk paham.

"Oh, kayak gitu. Pantes aku salah mulu," kata Ying, ujung pensil yang ia pegang ditusukkan ke dagunya, sedang matanya menatap deretan angka di buku dengan serius.

Taufan mendekatkan kepalanya pada kedua gadis itu. "Ngerjain apa, sih?" tanyanya penasaran, membuat Yaya maupun Ying menjauhkan kepala refleks karena terkejut.

"Matematik, Fan. Abis istirahat ulangan, kau tahu?" balas Yaya. Kemudian tanpa memedulikan Taufan yang heboh, Yaya kembali membaca materi yang akan keluar nanti.

"HAH?! DEMI DONAT LOBAK MERAH MAKCIK KANTIN, SERIUSAN?!" teriak Taufan. Semua pasang mata menatapnya sesaat, namun hanya satu detik karena mereka sudah sangat kebal teriakan lebay si biang onar itu.

Ying memutar matanya malas. "Makanya aku minta ajarin Yaya. Biar bisa nanti pas ulangan," katanya. "Daripada kau teriak kayak tarzan di hutan, mending belajar gih. Dan hus," tangan Ying mengusir kepala Taufan. "Pergi sana, jangan ganggu."

Taufan cemberut. Ia mendelik tajam pada Yaya yang cekikikan mendengar usiran Ying untuknya. "Galak amat dah bebep Fang. Nanti aku aduin ke Fang ah,"

"Aduin aja. Fang gak bakal marahin seorang Ying." balas Ying. Ia sedikit mengibaskan rambutnya angkuh.

Taufan mencibir. "Pede banget."

"Ngapa?! Gak suka?! Jomblo sirik aja!" ejek Ying.

"Eits. Siapa bilang aku jomblo? Udah _taken_ nih!" bela Taufan sembari menepuk dadanya sombong.

"Kentut. Kayak ada yang mau sama kamu aja, Fan." timpal Yaya berada di pihak Ying, ikut-ikutan mengejek si tukang berisik itu.

Taufan memelotot tak terima. "Wah, meremehkan nih, Ibu Yaya." Yaya hampir melempar pulpennya dikatai ibu-ibu. "Aku udah punya pacar. Mau tau siapa?"

"Siapa?" tanya Yaya dan Ying berbarengan. Bahkan Gopal menengok padanya saat kata 'pacar' disebutkan.

Taufan tersenyum miring. "Ima."

Ketiganya menganga lebar sampai ujung dagu mereka menyentuh lantai–alias lebay. Di depan mereka Taufan masih senyum-senyum kayak orgil, seperti puas berhasil membuat temannya–hampir satu kelas, karena yang lainnya tak sengaja ikut mendengar–syok se-syoknya.

"_WHAT_?! Fan, kau mengkhianatiku? Teganya!" Gopal memulai drama picisan lagi seperti biasanya. Yang bersangkutan malah menatapnya jijik tanpa minat.

"Ima siapa deh? Perasaan angkatan kita nggak ada yang namanya Ima." Ying berujar. Masih belum percaya seorang Taufan yang dikenal seantero sekolah sebagai bocah bebal, congornya gede, dan tukang jahilin orang tapi giliran dijahilin marahnya naudzubillah, mempunyai kekasih.

Dunia mau kiamat kali ya?

"Nama panjangnya siapa, Fan?" tanya Yaya. Gadis berhijab itu memilih untuk mempercayai ucapan Taufan–meski seuprit.

"Hm? Seriusan mau tahu nama panjangnya?"

Ketiga temannya mengangguk bersamaan.

Taufan tersenyum. "Nama panjangnya..." Senyuman itu berubah misterius. Yaya, Ying, Gopal, dan anak-anak yang menguping menunggu dengan sabar. Melihat ekspresi mereka membuat Taufan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "IMAJINASI. AHAHAHAHA!"

Krik krik

Krik krik

Di sini ada yang punya sarung tinju nggak kepake? Kayaknya cocok buat ditubrukin ke mukanya Taufan.

"BODO AMAT WOI!" seru Yaya, Ying, Gopal bersamaan. Menyesal sudah mempercayai ucapan Taufan tadi. Padahal jelas-jelas cowok itu sudah sinting sejak lahir.

Taufan cengengesan. Namun tak lama, wajahnya kembali serius. "Eh, seriusan tau! Kemarin baru jadian nih, masih anget-anget tai ayam hubungan kita tuuuh. Ya, nggak, Ima?" kata Taufan ke sisi kanannya yang kosong, seolah-olah si 'Imajinasi' alias pacar halunya itu bisa mendengar dan melihatnya. Tindakannya barusan ditanggapi tatapan datar oleh ketiga sahabatnya, terlihat jelas sekali mereka sudah lelah dengan kelakuan super gak warasnya itu.

Namun bukan Taufan namanya jika memedulikan itu semua. Dengan cuek, Taufan menggerakkan tangannya seolah-olah tengah merangkul seseorang. Ia kemudian berjalan sambil terus merangkul si pacar halunya di depan Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying yang menatapnya penuh prihatin.

"Yo! Perkenalkan! Ini dia... Imaaa pacarnya Taufaann! Ayo, sayang, kenalin diri kamu," ucap Taufan, asyik dengan dunia halunya sendiri. Ia tertawa kecil pada udara kosong itu, tidak ada yang berani menganggunya karena takut ketularan virus sakit jiwanya.

"Temen siapa sih dia?" Ying berceletuk sambil memandangi teman edannya yang saat ini tengah berselfie ria dengan pacar halunya itu.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ying, Gopal dan Yaya kompak menjawab. "Bukan temen gue."

"Iya, Ima sayaaaang~ Ulululu, sayang sayang sayang~" ucap Taufan yang masih asyik bercakap ria pada udara kosong dengan nada amat menggelikan.

"TAUFAN GILAAAAAAA!"

Mungkin sudah seharusnya mereka menelepon rumah sakit jiwa untuk membawa Taufan ke sana.

.

.

.

.

.

Finizh

A/N :

udah, cukup sampai itu aja, aku gak kuat liat Upan gak waras /gegulingan

ff ini beneran ada di rl, tepatnya temen sekelas aku yang sedeng pake banget ngenalin pacarnya namanya Ima, tau-taunya Imajinasi dong:) aku sama temen2 aku ngakak sengakak ngakaknya, terus ceng-cengin dia karna halunya bener-bener tingkat dewa. prihatin akutu :")

ini emang super garing bangetnget, tp aku cukup enjoy nulis cerita ini. kayaknya aku harus berterima kasih sama temen gilaku itu, berkat dia aku jadi dapet ide :") /PLAK

makasi yg uda mau baca ff absurd ini, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. babay!


End file.
